What Happens When Camp Half Blood Goes Crazy
by It'sFun2BCrazy
Summary: Something is seriously wrong with Camp Half Blood. Chiron is going Gothic, Aphrodite girls are playing sports, Clarisse is wearing dresses.Annabeth is the only sane one left. She is desperately trying to pass on her story to you before she too loses it...
1. Chiron Goes Gothic

**Hello Random People! See? I capitalized your name! That's nice of me isn't it? It means your important! This seems like a long drawn out plan or whatever the way I say it but it was actually just a random thing** **I came up with when I accidentally capitalized Random People!** **You may notice that I have a strange obsession with the word 'Random". And Cheese. But thats totally unrelated. Just a note. . . . I'm Weird as you may have picked up on already.** **Yes, . . . .This means my stories are weird. I don't care if you point this out because I know it. FYI-I capitalize things that are important too me, so if you see strange things highlighted in my AN's- Well, you know why. Anyway, . . . . Bum-Dum-Dum-Dum!** **Welcome to the first installment of. . . . . . . Okay! Who's my Bum-Dum-Dum-Dum guy! All you have to do is beat on a drum twice and you can't even do that? sigh. Sadly you are the only one I can find who will beat a drum twice for 7 cents, so I can't fire you. Well this is not nearly as grand as it would have been but. . . Welcome to "What would Happen if Camp Half Blood Went Crazy!" (Cue Giant red curtain with hamburger on it closing and show starting.) Own nothing! (That includes Andy Sixx and Black Veil Brides)  
><strong>

Annabeth was confused. Now, as this in itself is weird, the reason why she was confused is even stranger. Would you like to know why she was confused? Yes, of course you do. Am I going to tell you? Nope. Right about now you are mad at me, but don't fret. I am just a random narrator guy who is carrying the story until I can hand it over to Annabeth. She will tell you why she is confused, . . .she is much nicer than I am. Here she is. (Runs crazily out of whatever random place he was in screaming "Marshmallows! The ninja marshmallows are attacking me!" Which there were no ninjas, marshmallows, or ninja marshmallows, so we will have to assume he is crazy)

Thank goodness you are here! A sane human being! You are sane right? Sorry. This is Annabeth Chase. I am telling you this story in hopes of finding out the reason why Camp Half Blood went crazy. I fear I am the only sane one left! And once I am insane, what will become of Camp Half Blood! I'm afraid I'm on my way to insanity, and you are the only one who can save us once I'm gone! I will try to pass this story on before I go with the desperate hopes of saving the camp! I know I seem dramatic. . . . but once you have read my tale of horror, you will understand. Oh, how well will you understand. . . . .

(Cue start of tale of horror)

It all started when Chiron went to a Black Veil Brides Concert. . . . (This is where everything goes all fuzzy then comes back into focus in a different place.)

He was perfectly normal. Everything was fine. I was sitting in his office,talking to him about the party ponies asking him how they were doing and stuff like that, when it started. . . .

"I think I'll go to that Black Veil Brides concert they were talking about earlier." He said.

"WHAT!" I screamed, Jumping up from the couch. I expected him to laugh and say he was kidding, because Chiron DID have a sense of humor, even if it is incredibly small.

"Yeah," He said, looking up from the camp report card he was writing. "I think a break would be good for me. Good to get away from all this training and drama. Have some fun for once."

I did a quick calculation, checking to see if it was April 1'st anywhere in the world. it wasn't.

"Chiron are you okay?" I asked worriedly. This wasn't like Chiron. The only concert he had ever been to or wanted to go to was either classical or the Muses. And he had even missed some of those to train with newcomers at camp.

He looked at me, offended. "Why I have a right to Have fun don't I?"

"Well, yes." I stuttered. "But I thought THIS was your idea of fun, I said, gesturing to the stack of report cards on his desk.

"This? No! No, this is not what I consider fun! This is work! And by definition, work is NEVER fun." Chiron said, pushing the stack of un-filled-out report cards to the side like they were poison.

I guess this is when I knew something was wrong. Chiron LOVED work. He filled out paper in his free time. And he messed with the dictionary. I knew that that was NOT the definition of work, and believe me, I know the dictionary.

"I think I need some air." I said. And ran outside. On the way I bumped into Hermes, delivering a package for Chiron. Hopefully some new weapons. I didn't pay much attention to him. He comes here all the time. In fact, everything we order from _The Flying Shoe _He delivers personally. I think he's just happy someone bought something from his store though.

I sat on one of the white rocking chairs and tried to think over the situation. Chiron was overstressed, that's all. If I was an immortal centaur responsible for keeping an entire camp of magical kids safe I would be overstressed too. I decided to go in and convince him to take a break, enjoy himself. But not with the Party Ponies. They were too dangerous and reckless and I didn't want Chiron getting hurt. If I knew Chiron, He would go to The Muses concert next Thursday or to the Centennial Parks recognition or something that everyone in the twenty-first century thought was boring. Yeah, that's what I would do, I thought to myself, looking up from the peeling paint on the chair. I stood up, and started to walk back into the Big House. But Chiron beat me out.

He had changed from his loose, "I'm an archer" T-shirt and was now wearing a to-tight an Andy Sixx um . . . . . I suppose it was a t-shirt. It looked to be about the right size for me, when I was seven. And even that was wishful. His normally brown, curly hair was now strait and black, hanging in front of his eyes. And that's not even the scariest part. He was wearing. . . . . .SKINNY JEANS! That is wrong in so many ways on so many levels! 1)HOW the crap did Hermes get his workers to make skinny jeans for horses! 2)WHY the crap did Hermes have skinny jeans for horses? 3)Why the crap was my immortal, healing, trainer of heroes, CENTAUR teacher all of a sudden Gothic?

Chiron stared at me, or I assume he did. His new hair was in front of his eyes so i couldn't see his face.

"What you looking at?" He said in a voice that was defiantly not the Chiron's I knew. As he said it, he flipped his head so that the hair momentarily was out of the way. What I saw underneath the hair was very likely the most terrifying thing I've ever seen. Chiron, my immortal centaur teacher, was wearing makeup.

"Like it? Drew helped me." He said. I had enough time to make a mental note to have a serious talk with Drew before I passed out.

**Okay Random Peeps! Did you like it? If you did there's this handy little button you click that tells me so. It should be about right. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** ** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** ** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . Right underneath here somewhere! If it's not I will send my pet squirrel to cry about it with you. But still, talk to me! Tell me if you thought it sucked, Tell me if you loved it, tell me about you uncle Fred, I could care less. Just talk to me! I don't care if you flame it just tell me why you flame it. For instance, don't tall me it sucked with out telling me why it sucks, because I cannot lower it's suckiness without a rating of how and why it sucks. Did you know suckiness is not a word? I didn't. I also thought Mark Twain was a girl, . . . .so. . . . . **

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH REVIEW!_**

****You will notice that I put that in bold, italics, capitals, AND underlined it! This means its REALLY important! Unfortunately, when I saved it my underlines disappeared! Now my pet squirrel has to cry with me! Don't worry, he still has time for you. :) In the meantime you will just have to use the power of imagination to imaginate a little line underneath it.  
><strong>**


	2. Drew goes Tomboy

**Hello again Random People! Thank you for the reviews! I was disappointed though, that's why there's a sad face next to this. :( 86 People looked at it! EIGHTY SIX! (Again, for all those that just joined us, capitals means IMPORTANT.) Okay, as I previously established, EIGHTY SIX people looked at it. And 4 reviewed. FOUR! Come on people! is that the best you can do? I know its not because you are Random People! And Random People work together! They rise above the oppression of the Non-Reviewers! They Win! THEY WILL HAVE VICTORY! THEY WILL! AND THERE IS NOTHING THE NON-REVIEWERS OR HAMBURGERS CAN DO TO STOP THEM! NOTHING AT ALL! But seriously Random People, . . . . . . He He,. . . . Heh, Heh, HAH HAH HAH HAAAH! Sorry, I just imagined myself being serious. But, really Random People. This just proves the laziness of the human race, you click a button and you type, (yes, typing. It's hitting the little buttons down there to make WORDS.) You type, "LIKE" or "HATE" They are both four letters. Most of your names are longer than that. In case some of you speak other languages, I have supplied alternatives to LIKE and HATE in different languages. **

**Chinese-**

**像 Means- :D 恨 Means-:(**

**Spanish-**

**como Means- :D odio Means-:(**

**French-**

**comme Means-:D la haine Means-:(**

**Irish-**

**cosúil le Means-:D gráin Means-:(**

**Ittalian-**

**come Means-:D odio Means-:(**

**Greek-**

**όπως Means-:D μισώ Means-:(**

**Don't ask why I took the time to do that. I have too much free time. Enjoy the next chapter! Own Nothing! **

**Thanks to those that actually did review!**

I'm back. And my tale of horror is getting worse and worse, once you hear the next saga you will have no doubts that something is really wrong with Camp Half Blood**. I know what you are thinking. **This doesn't sound like Annabeth. That's because it is not. It is a figment of your imagination named Bob. The fact that you are imagining figments named Bob concerns you mother about your health. you should go see a phyciatrist. Luckily for you, I am a psychiatrist. I am free from 17-23 for sessions if you would like to,. . . .SLAP! slap! WAKE UP! Oh, thank goodness your awake. You cannot spend much time here. The Insanity is spreading to you. Listen to my story and listen well, that you may use it to save us all in the future.

I walked to the Aphrodite cabin shivering. Chiron, my teacher, my friend, my father, **(A/N-I know Chirons not her father, but hes like one to her.) **was insane. I didn't know him anymore. He was Gothic. I didn't even know Gothic people! Well, besides Nico of course. I was going to Drew's cabin to find out if this was a joke or not. I thought if she helped Chiron out on his,. . . .shudder, . . .makeup, then she would know if this is a joke or not.

I hugged my arms around myself tight as I approached the cabin. I passed some Apollo kids playing basketball with a girl I didn't know and waved. They were all so absorbed in the game that none of them noticed me. Except Will Solace, who turned to me and tried to get me to come over there, he wanted to tell me something.

"Later, Will. I'm busy."I called back. I was going straight to Drew's cabin because that was where she usually was. she tried to be outside as little as possible. I knocked on the perfectly painted, shiny white door. There was no answer. I knocked again.

"Hello?" I called, but still no answer. I reached down and turned the iridescent doorknob. It was unlocked.I opened the door.

Inside were 15 perfectly made beds, a perfect matching lamp and bed stand next to each one. All the mattresses were different colors, but somehow went together wonderful with the solid lime green walls. There was no one there. That was weird, really weird. Aphrodite kids didn't come out much. They preferred to fix each others nails or something like that. I wasn't sure, I tried to stay away from the beauty salon as much as possible to avoid getting an unwanted makeover.

I looked around, there was a water bottle on each nightstand. I walked over and picked up one. It was still cold. That meant they hadn't been gone long.

I wandered around a little , I hadn't been in the Aphrodite cabin much, and never alone.I felt out of place in the perfect cabin. I looked into the bright pink mirror on the huge dresser at the end of the room. Suddenly, Everything about me seemed wrong. My hair was stuck up in a sad-looking ponytail, the hairs sticking out everywhere. my T-shirt was too-big and made it appear I had no shape at all. my Camp Bead necklace was crooked, My eyelashes were virtually invisible, everything wrong or imperfect about me was pointed out in crystal clear detail. I ran out of the cabin, leaving the door open behind me.

I ran until I reached the now-finished basketball game. Will and the girl were laughing hysterically at something that no one else seemed to understand.I walked up to them and tapped Will on the shoulder.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"I asked before he could start laughing again.

He straightened and took a long sip from his water bottle. Then he spit it out and started laughing again, the girl too. I picked the water bottle out of Will's hands and dumped the rest on his head. The girl laughed harder, so hard she fell down, Will joined her on the ground a few seconds later.

Maybe the water-dumping hadn't been the best strategy. I thought up a new one.

I bent down and slapped Will hard in the face.

"Don't slap him!" The girl cried, standing up ready to fight. I looked at her for the first time, she seemed vaguely familiar.

"It's okay Drew, I got this." Will said standing up.

I stared at him.

"Did you just call her Drew?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yep. We're going out now!"

"Is it a different Drew, like, is she new?" I asked. There was no way on Olympus that girl was Drew.

Will squinted his eyes, but smiled, as if I was playing a joke. "No, Annabeth. Drew, from the Aphrodite cabin?"

I shook my head. "No, no that's not Drew." I said, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah it is."The girl said. I looked at her, hard. And I realized it WAS Drew. Just Drew wearing basketball shorts and a tee-shirt. She had no make-up on, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail similar to mine.

"Why, "I started, trying to find the right words. "Why are you dressed like that?" I asked.

"It's hard to play basketball in designer jeans." She answered simply, and her and Will started laughing again.

Before they could get into another laughing spell I cut in.

"Drew, did you help Chiron put on makeup?"

She wiped a tear from her cheek and nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I don't need it anymore and I always try to help others."

I was thinking right now would be a good time to faint again, because it was not like Drew to give away make-up willingly, and how long had Drew been trying to help others?

"Why don't you need it anymore?" I screamed/asked. I was going to ask her why she was trying to help others but I figured she would take that the wrong way.

"It takes to long." Drew said. I was getting majorly freaked out.

"Where's the rest of your cabin?" I asked. Maybe they would know what was wrong with Drew.

She twisted her face into a scowl, like the thought of her cabin disgusted her.

"Ares cabin." She said. "Helping Clarisse with her makeup."

Yep, I was seriously thinking about fainting.

**So Random People? How did you like it? How about you click on that little button down there and tell me? I love you all and will update soon! Special thanks to those who reviewed! First person to review this chapter gets to be in my Authors note! Just a thought, Who do you think I will do after chapter 3? Basically, Who do you think will lose it in chapter 4?** **This is chapter 2**. **I'm on spring break so I can update about every other day, but once school starts back** **I will **.** :P**


	3. Clarisse Goes Girly

**Okay, my Random Peeps. You did better on the reviews this time, so to celebrate I will do my first ever GRAND DISCLAIMER**!** Hey! Why are my e**xclamation points in, . . . .oh great now this is in plain.** Yea! Bold again! Okay, the first person to review chapter two was Me, and by that I do NOT mean that, I , It'sFun2BCrazy, (Call me crazy!) was the first to review my second chapter, because if I was the first one to review It then I would be in the Authors Note and I'm always in my authors notes, being that I am, of course, the author. Lost yet? I am,. . . . . Lets get this disclaimer over with. I am letting Me do it and by that I don't** that I am doing it because I always do it. WHAT THE CRAP IS UP WITH THIS BOLD THING? **Sigh, . . . . Here is Me, . . . .** Me? OH, MY GOSH! PLAIN AGAIN? I'M GONNA MURDER SOMEONE! **Sorry, I have anger issues. continuing now. Here is Me, . . . Me? Where are you Me? Me? This isn't funny!** Get out here this second and OH MY GOSH WHAT THE *********? I HAVE GOT TO KILL SOMEONE WHO IS CHANGING MY FONT? (pulls out sword and stabs closes person.) **Oh, sorry Me, I didn't know you where standing there, . . . . . Oh, well. Me, we will hold you funeral next chapter. I hope** you don't mind you died because, hey, I said you could be in the authors note, I didn't say what will happen to you in it.** Yes, I have noticed that My font turned to bold again. I was going to go into another crazy fit, but my sword is stuck in Me, and it's kind of hard to throw a insane anger fit without a weapon of some type. This means it's not Me doing it, . . . . Then who is? **Another sigh.** really? Plain? Again? Sigh, . . . . I was going to have Me do the disclaimer, but,. . . .yeah, I kind of killed her. . . .** Own nothing!** I had to do my disclaimer in plain,. . . :( It seems we have two mysteries on our hands, who is making CHB **go crazy, and who IS TURNING MY FONT TO PLAIN?** RANDOM PERSON! Turn to the story before I kill someone!. . .else.  
><strong>

This was a dream. That's the only thing it could be. That or a really big prank. Preferably a prank. If Its a prank I can get them back if its not, I can't just randomly prank people. Well, I guess I could, but then they would think I was that just can't happen! If Clarisse really was wearing makeup, then it was a dream. Clarisse would NEVER wear makeup. I doubt you could do it when she was dead. She would con /Hades into giving her life again, so she could come back and pulverize the people who did it to her. So, Clarisse was the deciding factor of this all, if she was wearing makeup, well, first of all I would move to Louisiana, second of all, I was waking myself up. Or maybe it would be better to wake myself up first, so I wouldn't have to move to Louisiana, yeah. That would work better.

I approached the paint-splattered, peeling, barbed wire covered door of the Ares cabin. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but then decided since it was covered in barbed-wire, that might not be the best idea. No, defiantly not the best idea. I reached down to try the doorknob when I heard a sound coming from inside the cabin. Giggling? The Ares cabin didn't giggle. Evil laughter, maybe, but never giggle. Maybe the Aphrodite kids placed a spell on them or something? I thought hopefully. I opened the door.

There was a pink, peace sign fleece blanket laying on the ground. Clarisse and two other girls were sitting on were the only ones in the cabin. Clarisse had on a cape, one of those you see in the barber was in front of her, holding a mascara brush up to her eye. The other was behind her, with a curling iron. I stared at them. I was trying to think of some logical way this could be happening. Maybe that wasn't Clarisse, maybe it was another girl. But I looked closer. No, it was definitely Clarisse. Maybe Clarisse was asleep, and being held up somehow. But then the girl said something, and Clarisse laughed. I couldn't see her face but I heard her.

"You about done, Sarah?" The makeup girl said.

"Almost, one more thing,. . . .There!" Sarah made a finishing touch on the curls, and sat the iron down.

The girl who was doing her makeup stood up, and placed a hand over Clarisse's eyes. The other girl, Sarah, undid the cape, and I almost fainted. Clarisse was wearing a tight fitting Abercrombie t-shirt, and faded skinny jeans. This wasn't Clarisse! This couldn't be Clarisse! I staggered.

The makeup girl led Clarisse over to a full length pink mirror propped against the wall.

Now, me being a daughter of Athena, try to think of a logical explanation for everything. But try as I might, I couldn't come up for a logical explanation for this. The answer did come to me, though the Stoll brothers. I thought of them, therefore I though of pranks. The other weird coincidences, couldn't be pranks. But this could. The Girls could have told Clarisse they were going to make her look like a horror monster from a movie or something, then done this. I don't know how they got her to giggle though. Maybe they drugged her? They must be really crazy to pull something like this on Clarisse, the only way to escape getting pulverized would be running. Running, really, really, fast. Maybe this was something they owed to the Stolls? Maybe if they didn't do it they would be pranked by the Stolls? I didn't know.

Yeah, a prank. I told myself. This is a prank Sarah and the Makeup Girl were pulling on Clarisse.

The girls took their hands off her eyes. I prepared to get out of the way. They would need the doorway open to run away.

"I love it!" Clarisse screamed.

What? I screamed mentally.

Clarisse twirled in the mirror, seeing all sides of her, while the other girls stood to the side giggling.

Clarisse gasped.

"OMG! We have to show Chris!" She yelled.

OMG, Did she just say OMG?

"Oh, my gosh, why didn't I think of that before? "Makeup girl squealed.

Now, they ran out the door. As they did they saw me.

"Annabeth!" Clarisse yelled. It occurred to me that Clarisse was yelling everything she said. Well, she usually did that but, not this kind of yelling.

"Don't you love it?" She said, indicating herself.

"I guess,. . . . ."I stuttered. I had to admit, Clarisse did look good.

"Oh, my gosh! You have to get a makeover too!" Clarisse screamed.

Normally I would be yelling no before anything could be said. Been there, done that, never going back.

"Oh, yeah!" Sarah said. We're having a sleepover, my cabin, tomorrow night. You should come!"

That was another thing I've been, done, and never want to go back.

"You'll come right?" The makeup girl said, (I still hadn't caught her name).

"Yeah, of course" I said. Then immediately wondered why. I didn't want to go! I started to say something, but they had already bounced away.

Who did they say they were going to see? Oh, yeah. Chris. Maybe I should ask him if he knew what drug his girlfriend was on.

**Sorry so late! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And by the way, I am very disappointed I didn't get any flames about it being so late! I like getting flames! It gives me an excuse to yell at people! When I yell at people Randomly, they stare at you, . . . . . .DON'T STARE AT ME! !**

**Peace out! :P  
><strong>


	4. Chris Goes Shakespeare

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know I didn't update soon enough. But spring break ended! *Sobs dramatically for two hours until her good friend Random Person walks over hits her with a chicken and gives her a cupcake flavored artichoke.* Sorry guys, I get emotional.I have some thank you's and Random pointless comments to do then I will get down for business. *Takes bite out of artichoke * What you want some artichoke? Too bad! You can't have any! MY CUPCAKE-FLAVORED-ARTICHOKE! It's really very good, . . . . . *Sighs happily* Why is there so many stupid stars in this authors note!And why were there so many explanation points after that?And do I even need to ask why there are so many question marks after that? Yes, I know there's technically only one, . . . . .I'M NOT WEIRD I'M SPECIAL!  
><strong>

***sigh* HEY! I didn't sigh! Why was there a *sigh* there? I admit that would have been a good place to sigh, but I didn't, did I?**

***cricket noises* Again with the starie thingies! Even though there WERE actually cricket noises there, . . . . . . . .**

**I didn't sigh okay!**

**Here are my thank you's and other Random pointless comments.**

**Drizyyone- Yes, that was good enough. It gives me a reason to yell at you doesn't it?**

***Cue yelling*~Beginning to hate little starie thingies. . . . .**

**WHY DO YOU RIDICULE (Yes, ridicule, it's a word!) ME FOR DOING MY BEST! I WAS JUST TRYING TO DO MY SCHOOLWORK! WHY #$^&$# YOU LITTLE #$^%&*^ HOW COULD YOU! I'M GONNA #$%$ $%# YOU YOU #$%#$!**

**Okay, I'm done!**

**Eleos- You disturb me, . . . . . I like to be disturbed, . . . mostly because when your as disturbing as I am its hard to be disturbed.**

**Liberty Girl In The Sky-Thanks for the review. Disappointing that you didn't have anything to flame me on,. . . . .Now THAT feels weird to type. Not really, . . . I've typed stranger things.**

**Owlgrrl-If you died how are you typing this? GASP! Are you a,. . . .a,. . . . A ZOMBIE! AHHHHHHHH! *Runs away in terror, partly because of the zombie, partly because of the starie thingies.***

**starglow13-I love this story so far too! **

**percabeth4evr-You will see Percy soon, . . . .Patience young . **

**Grey-eyed-owl-I LovE RaNDomLy CapItALizEd LeTTeRs!**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream- :D To you to!**

**Now we are supposed to do Me's funeral. If you wonder about that you obliviously didn't read all the chapters. Did you? DID YOU? But you don't want to go though all that depression and sadness so just imagine we had a funeral. Ans isnce this authors note is almost as long as some of my chapters, I will get on with the story. Own Nothing!(That includes Shakespeare and Simpsons)  
><strong>

Anabeth was afraid, very very afraid. She was afraid of what would happen to her, of what happened to the others.** Hey! What's Random Narrator Guy doing here? I thought he got killed by a chicken or something in chapter 2! Well, here's Annabeth, the REAL Annabeth.**

When I walked into the Hermes Cabin, It was surprisingly empty. just Chis Rodrigeuz talking to Clarisse, Sarah, and makeup girl. They were standing in a rectangle, sort of. Chris and Clarisse were holding hands, looking at each other. Makeup Girl and Sarah were watching their every move, as if trying to predict where this was going to was running his hand over Clarisse's hair.

"Wow, Clarisse you look wonderful." He said."Who did your makeup?"

"Tiffany did!" Sarah said, gesturing to makeup girl.

Chris never took his eyes off Clarisse, who was batting her eyes, staring straight at Chris with an Aphrodite-look on her face.

Chris locked eyes with Clarisse. Then began to talk in a sweet gentle voice,

"Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?  
>Thou art more lovely and more temperate:<br>Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
>And Summer's lease hath all too short a date:<br>Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
>And oft' is his gold complexion dimm'd;<br>And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
>By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd:<br>But thy eternal Summer shall not fade  
>Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;<br>Nor shall Death brag thou wanderest in his shade,  
>When in eternal lines to time thou growest:<p>

So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
>So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."<p>

Oh. My. Gosh. Did he just quote Shakespeare? Did that trickster son of Hermes just quote Shakespeare's sonnet #18? And did he say in in a way that made me want to kiss him? Oh, yes, he, did! I'd never heard it recited like that before! It was beautiful! Every word was right, he never stuttered, and his voice was SO sweet! Of course, there was a small disgusting note to it because it was said to Clarisse, but it was still so sweet! But,. . . .Since when was Chris romantic? The most romantic moment I've seen between Chris and Clarisse was when they were fighting over who got the biggest sword. It was actually quite sweet. Of course Clarisse kicked Chris's butt, . . . . .but still,. . . . .

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" Sarah and Tiffany said as one.

Clarisse ran her hand though Chris's hair.

"That was beautiful." She said. I almost laughed out loud at the idea of Clarisse thinking Shakespeare was beautiful. I was pretty sure Clarisse's idea of beautiful was, like, spilled guts or also occurred to me at this moment that I had probably spent more time inside other peoples doorways today than I had all summer.

Chris reached up and moved a strand of perfect, curling hair from Clarisse's face. Uh, Oh, I knew where this was going.

I saw their faces moving closer, closer, . . . .

"Oh, no you don't!" I cried. All heads turned to me.

"Annabeth!" Clarisse cried. Clearly upset I'd ruined her moment. And when I saw the look on her face, I almost felt bad. This would probably have been Clarisse's first kiss. No! I shook that feeling off. This wasn't normal. Clarisse didn't wear makeup and Chris didn't recite Shakespeare!

Both Tiffany and Sarah let out another "awwww!" I don't think it was a happy one either.

Chris looked at me. His eyes serious, demanding an explanation.

"I, . . .I, . . . ." What was I going to say? Clarisse you don't wear makeup, you kill people, and Chris, you don't quote Shakespeare, you quote Simpson's?

"Clarisse you don't wear makeup, you kill people, and Chris, you don't quote Shakespeare, you quote Simpson's!"

"Excuse me!" Clarisse cried. "Let us do what we want to do and go pick on someone else! Go ruin their romantic moments!" She buried her head in Chris's chest and began to sob.

Tiffany, Sarah, and Chris were looking at me like I had just left puppies out in the rain, then come back the next night and killed them.

"Yeah!" Tiffany cried. "Go pick on someone else! Like, like,. . . .like the Stolls!"

It was clear her argument skills were not very good, but at the moment neither were mine.

"Where are the Stolls?" I asked. Probably the worst thing I could have said at the moment. Congratulations, Annabeth. I told myself. You have mastered the art of being disgusting.

Chris looked at me, disgusted, and spit out, "Arena" Like it was the worst curse he could thing of.

I sighed and headed for the arena.


	5. The Stolls go Buissiness

**Hey, My Peeps! I'm back! And better than ever! Not really, I'm about the same. But I will be soon! Do you know why? I do! Do you want to know! Will I tell you? No. No, I will not. If you wanted me to tell me you should have reviewed me more. Now, for extreme sad face. (Extreme sad face.) HAHAHAHAHAH! I got rid of the staars! I got rid of the staars! But these strange () Things showed up in their place,. . . .** **maybe something HAS to be in front of the small pointless comments I put in my story when they really have completely nothing to do at all with my story? Will the world ever know? Does the world even care? No, no they do not. :( :( :( :( :( :( :) Wow, that was intense. _one, two, three, four five, six, _Seven sad faces! And,. . . . A happy face? Who let Mr. Happy in? This is a party for sad faces only. You there, the guarf with the ugly hat that I just imagined out of nowhere. You are fired! (And yes, to all who are wondering, I did just call him a guarf. It's like, his title and his insult all in one! Amazing!) Okay, now proceed my argument with the happy face who snuck into a party of sad faces. Why? Lets find out,. . . .(Oh, and just to clear things up for my fans, when I say Me, I mean, Me, the author, Crazy. Not the Me who I murdered a few chapters back.)  
><strong>

**Me:So, , why did you decide to sneak into a party for sad faces only?**

Mr. Happy: . . . . . .

**Me: I see. Thank you for that wonderful insight into the life of a happy face. And yes, as most of you can tell, I'm being sarcastic. **

Mr. Happy: . . . . . .

**Me: WHY DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING? I KNOW YOU HAVE A MOUTH BECAUSE OTHERWISE YOU WOULD JUST BE A COLON AND WHY WOULD I BE YELLING AT A COLON?**

Mr. Happy: :(

_Audiance: Aw,. . . . you made sad._

**Me: *Confused* **_stupid stars, I thought I got rid of those!_** Hey, if he's a sad face now, he can be at the sad face party!**

Mr. Happy: :)

**Me: Sorry, now you are happy again. You can't come.  
><strong>

Mr. Happy: :(

**Me: Oh, well, NOW, you can come.**

Mr. Happy: :)

**Me: Now you can't.**

Mr. Happy: :(

**Me:Now you can,. . .Oh, this could go on forever. Personal assassin! Kill him!**

**_Personal Assassin: ~Swoosh~ ~Stab~ ~Swoosh~_**

**Me: Hey! ~Curlie~line~like~thingies!~I~like~them! I think I'll use these from now on!_ Yay! On with the story! Own Nothing! Why am I in italics?This Chapter is dedicated to percabeth4evr. Thanks for the great idea!  
><em>**

**~CrAzY **

* * *

><p>The arena was madness. It seemed like the whole camp was there! How had I missed this? Now, the arena being crowded is not all unusual. Before Capture The Flag, The arena was usually this crowded. But the nearest Capture The Flag game was a week away! Besides, no one was even fighting. They were just walking around and, talking, or arguing about something. In pairs of two or three, kids from different cabins, I noticed there were never two from the same cabin together, walked around muttering something about,. . . . The Stoll Tree? Conner and Travis were behind this? WEll, that was something that was normal. Pulling tricks, causing , this wasn't chaotic. It was like everyone walking around, never too fast, never talking over a whisper. Why? I figured Conner and Travis would know.<p>

I walked towards the back of the arena, the area everyone seemed to be coming from. Everyone seemed very upset that I was running, pushing through them to get to the Stolls. Did I care? No. Not a bit. I was in the middle of the crisis here, if they get pushed a little and drop their ice cream, well that's their problem.

As I neared the back, a stand came into view. Like one of those vendor stands or whatever that you see in fairs. It was bigger than most of the ones you see, like a long table with a canopy over it. There were two clumps of people at each end of the table, crowded around two figures, obliviously trying to get them to back off. Also obliviously, they weren't going to. One of the men had been crowded around to the point that he fell out of his chair. I had to laugh it was so funny. The guy was in a business suit, and he was flailing his arms as he fell, which made him look slightly like a penguin trying to fly.

I sighed and pulled my knife out. It was oblivious that the guy was going to get killed if these guys didn't back off. And I meant that literally. Campers could get really pushy when they wanted something.

"Hey! Back off! You're gonna kill the poor peng- man!" I yelled, sounding pretty lame, since I had almost called him a penguin.

Whether they noticed the penguin comment or not they began to back off.

Soon, the path was clear enough for me to push throw and help the guy.

"Connor!" I gasped. It was him. Defiantly him. The pointed ears, the sharp profile, the mischievous eyes.

"What are you doing here? And why are you in a business suit?" Hey, I know it sounded stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else.

"Why, I see know reason NOT to look good while at work!"

Now, in all the other circumstances, there was nothing funny about it. But there were two factors that made this one drop dead HILARIOUS.

Factor 1-Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes, was wearing a business suit.

Factor 2-Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes, was talking with a British accent!

I burst out laughing, and fell down on the arena floor, now wondering if this was what Drew and Will were laughing about back on the basketball court. If so, I didn't blame them.

As I fell, I dropped my hold on Connor, and he fell back again, arms flailing, the whole deal all over again. of course, It was even funnier up close.

I fell back, falling into another fit of laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?" Conner said. And I've never heard a better impression of an insulted Britt.

But by now, I knew better. I figured he wasn't faking**_. _**

"Yes. Yes, I am. And you aren't faking are you?" I said, fighting back laughs.

"Why would I be faking? What right do you have to question my intelligence?"

I sighed, sort of a half getting-over-laughing-fit-sigh and sort of a half I'm-so-tired-of-this-sigh.

"Just explain to me what this is about." I said.

Connors face lit up, like this was something he wanted me to ask about.

"Why, The Stoll Tree? It provides loans for Demigods who aren't old enough to get a loan from an adult bank. You can take up to 200 dollars for any worthy cause. You have to apply with a partner, but not one from your on cabin, as that might induce too much rivalry between the gods children, potentially causing a war. and ensuring that we get all our money back. If you don't pay back all your money before the summers over, you can never get another loan again. We have to decide if your eligible or not of course, but the requirements are easy."

I was shocked to tell the truth, I had no Idea that Connor knew that many words. Long words at that.

"Wait a second, _we_?" I asked.

"Yes, we. Travis?" He said, calling in the direction of the other clump of people.

Another head, nearly identical to Connors, popped out of the clump.

"Yes,?" He said. Even in that one word I detected a British accent.

I waved at him, smiling.

I turned back to Connor.

"Anyone take out any big loans yet?"

"Why yes, Percy did. Him and Grover Underwood took out a sum of 175 dollars."

"Okay, thanks."I said. You notice that I'm not that disturbed about this change as I was the others. Well, for some reason I could deal with the Stolls running a banking service, but not with Drew wearing makeup. But maybe It wasn't so bad not having to watch your back all the time, hoping no one, (coughTheStollscough) put any type of animal in any part of your,. . .property.

Then I headed out of the arena, towards the Posiden cabin. You can guess why. Oh, I hope nothing happened to Percy!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading My Peeps. Hope you love it as much as I do. Suggestions? Worries? Comments? don't care what their about. Your childhood fear of clowns, your strange obsession with turkey sandwiches, I don't care just leave me some reveiws. I was going to say something else but I forgot-Wait! I remember! More than 500 people have looked at my story, yet only about 33 or so have reviewed! :( Is it just me, or do I have WAY to big of a sad face party? Please review! Make me happy!<strong>

**~CrAzY**


	6. Percy Goes Smelly Gabe

**Hey, hey! Now I know everyone is looking forward to this chapter, after all, we get to see Percy lose it! And whats better than a crazy hot guy? I don't know, . . . . . Maybe a insane cute guy? Although thats technically the same thing,. . . . . . . . . .Okay, special assignment time. I've got some friends who want to start a band, and they need a cool name. Something like Black Veil Brides. You know, the Gothic kind of cool. I've thought of Silver Tears, and one of my friends thought of Blue Flames Burn, and the other friend thought of Non-Toxic Gummi Bears. Don't ask, I have odd friends. So you can vote for one of these on my poll on my profile, or submit your on through review! I also thought of a few more which are on the poll too. Vote! Please? I'm begging you! Good? Okay. You do that. Now, I should start with the story. But alas, I cannot. Because if I do, I will be swarmed with hate mail annoying me about my short authors note. But turns out, I can't think of anything! I can't imagine why. I must be having a brain fart or something. But, don't brain farts make you not think INTELLIGENT things? Cuz I never do that anyway. WEll, my sister is annoying me for the 'puter so I will have to give it to her then later, I will write my chapter! Of course, none of this matters to you. Own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I am back and ready to write a story! Well, not a whole story, just a chapter of one. THE SON OF NEPTUNE SNEAK PEEK IS OUT! And on the cover Percy looks infinitely hot. Infinitely. <strong>

* * *

><p>Well, that was interesting. I thought, on my way to the Posiden cabin. I never thought I'd see the day that any kid of Hermes would know the meaning of "responsibility" much less actually <em>posses <em>it. Even if they did, I wouldn't dream it would be Connor. And now the Stolls were giving out loans and running a banking service! It was comical.

I bet you guys are wondering if the great and smart Annabeth, (Me, for all those to dumb to realize that) has figured out whats going on. Well, I'm no detective, but I think that something is wrong. I know what your thinking, " That's it? That's your great theory? Well, my great theory is NAW DIP!" Yeah, well here is my response to your thinking which is also sort of mine because I wrote it but not because it was my thinking of what you were thinking. Anyway, what I mean is that there really is something wrong here. It's no practical joke. . . . . . ._cue creepy music. . . . .Whats with all the dots? ? ? ? ? Is it just that every sentences punctuation is repeated repeatedly? ? ? ? ? ? Yeah, , , , , that's it. . . . . . _

As I made my way to Percy's, I thought of possible exclamations for what was going on. Maybe some Hermes kid put something in our food to make us lose it, or maybe a Hekate kid put a spell on us to make us crazy, or maybe an angry potato came back to life and,. . . .wait, what? It must be reaching me. I thought. I better hurry.

I ran the rest of the way to Posidens cabin. Partly because I wanted to see Percy, partly because I didn't want to go crazy. Although, IT would be interesting to see how the logic of a lunatics brain works while not in the character of its original personality, NO! Focus, Annabeth. Focus.

"Percy?" I called through the cracked door.

"Percy, are you there?"

I heard music coming from inside. Bad music, with a single beat tempo and simple over-pronounced words.

Oh, yeah, and did I mention it was loud?

I sighed and pushed the door open.

"Percy, where are y-"I started, but then I found him.

He was sitting in a big sea blue recliner, a blue soda in his hand, watching, . . . ._GASP! _Oh, It's too horrible to say,. . . _Infomercials!_The music I heard must have been some lame jingle or something.

"Percy! What are you doing!" I cried, running over to him.

He looked up, startled.

"Um,. . . It appears I am watching TV." He said.

"But why are you watching,. . . . _this? _And how did you get a TV! They're not even allowed! And where did that recliner come from?" I yelled. I must of seemed pretty freaked-out, because Percy's eyes suddenly got very large.

"Well, Um,. . . for the first question, It's interesting. And second question, Uh,. . . . It just sort of just appeared,. . .you know on the wall,. . . .and, I, ummm, . . . " He said um for way longer that I thought needed, check that, way longer than I thought _possible,_ But eventually he zoned back in.

"I bought the recliner from the sleepy people cabin, umm, . . .whats it called?" The Sleepy People Cabin? What was he talking about?

"The Sleepy People Cabin? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know, your smart, that cabin where they just sleep all day, some god,. . ."

"Oh! You mean Hypnos' Cabin?"

"Yeah, that guy. They have a lot of comfy stuff, and I needed something to watch my new TV on, so, . . . ."

"You bought it with the loan from The Stoll Tree, right?"

"Yeah, me and Grover."

"Well, whats in it for Grover? Did he get a recliner too?"

"No, " Percy said, smiling like a Hermes kid after prank. "Tricked him. Told him he could come over and watch my TV whenever he wanted. Then, didn't let him come over and watch my TV whenever he wanted."

I gasped. Percy would _never _do this. This wasn't Percy. This wasn't my boyfriend.

Why was Percy not finishing any sentence? And, why was he acting like this? He was acting like Gabe! Which was just the least likely thing he would do!

_Wait a second, the least likely thing he would do?_ My Athena brain raced. I was onto something. I thought about everything that had went on, every person that had went crazy,. . . . And I knew.

I knew what was going on, and I knew that I was going to have to pay a little trip to Olympus to fix it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like it? There's a little button you can push to tell me! And to all those who were hoping he would be gay, sorry, but I just couldn't do that to Annabeth. Or to me.<strong>

**Okay, Overveiw of assignment.**

**A)I've got some friends who want to start a band, and they need a cool name. **

**B)Something like Black Veil Brides. You know, the Gothic kind of cool. **

**C)I've thought of Silver Tears, and one of my friends thought of Blue Flames Burn, and the other friend thought of Non-Toxic Gummi Bears.**

**D)Don't ask, I have odd friends. **

**E)So you can vote for one of these on my poll on my profile,**

**F)or submit your on through review!**

**Peace out! You know why would anyone say that? Peace out is like saying, kick PEACE OUT. So shouldn't we be saying War out? IDK. **

**War out!**

**~CrAzY  
><strong>


	7. Zeus Goes No Way!

** Alright guys. Or should I say, . . . . RANDOM PEOPLE! WHOOOOHHOOOOOOO! Sorry, schools out, and I suspect there was more in my allergy meds than on the label. Thank you for all the reviews, poll votes,. . . .AND, NO! I HAD 4 POLL VOTES! 4! FOUR I TELL YOU FOUR! DO YOU KNOW HOW SAD THAT IS TO ME! I MADE MY PET SQUIRREL CRY WITH ME SO MUCH HE DIED! HE GOT DEHYDRATED FROM LOSS OF WATER AND LOST IT! THEN I CRIED FOR REAL! BECAUSE I REALLY DID LOVE SQUEEKY! I THINK HE LOVED ME TOO, DEEP DOWN!**

_**Random announcer guy: Crazy, you are now required on stage.**_

**Me: Oh, okay.**

**I did tell you guys that since I was so disturbed about squeekys death, that I kidnapped, strapped down, and forced Dr. Phil and his whole crew to do a session for me!**

_**Random announcer guy: Now, please.**_

**Me: OKAY! I'm coming!**

_**The current scene, two burgundy chairs sitting on either side of a oak desk. Wait, no, pine. Yeah, pine. A man is duct-taped to one of those swirly chair that doctors and accountants have, which is sitting behind the pine desk. He appears terrified. He also appears to be **_.

**Me: Hello, .**

Dr. Phil: MMMMMMM! MMMMMMMM!

**_Was it mentioned that there is duct tape over the doctors mouth?_**

**Me: Wow, I haven't even told you my problem yet, and already you have ingenious advice for me. I can't imagine what yoou will tell me after you know whats wrong with me.**

Dr. Phil:(After the duct tape comes off) I know whats wrong with you! Your a psychopath that's what!

**Me: WOW! Maybe you are right! Maybe some part of my brain tells my heart that I need to grieve the loss of my Squeeky, since I have never actually loved an animal this much! Thanks so much Dr.!**

Dr. Phil: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Well, I suppose I should write a story now, since that generally is what authors do. Here you go! Remember to vote on my poll on my profile! Oh, yeah, and cheeseburgers!**

* * *

><p>Well, here I am, I thought as I walked up to the Empire State my way to Olympus. I know, you are mad because you wanted to know the story of how I got here and crap like that. Well, I'm a nice person so I will give you a short and boring history of getting to Manhattan.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I grabbed my book bag, loaded it with all of my needed crap, and left. I summoned a <em>_Pegasus to take me to Manhattan, but it got tired at the edge, sat down, scared some poor hobo who had been selling a dog a cheeseburger.__ I let him go, (not the hobo, the Pegasus) back to camp and walked to a hotel which cost me ten bucks a night. my bed fell apart when I sat on it and I had to sleep in the bathtub, which actually was the cleanest place in the room. I left a six AM, and bought a cheeseburger from the hobo. then I headed to The Empire State Building, on the way which I was attacked by a ferret, and a Drakenea with a slushie. Now we will resume to the original story which was much happier than this one._

* * *

><p>I walked through the revolving door with five other people in suits I didn't know. They seemed insulted that my inferior clothes and being had touched their glorious suits and beings. Moving on.<p>

There sitting at the desk, sat the unnamed, book-absorbed, bald, creepy, male, dude-who sat-at-the-desk.

"Excuse me?" I said. He looked up from his book. It had some wizard or something on it. Hey, hadn't that been the same book he had been reading last time? Wow, he is a slow reader.

"Go on in." He sighed. We have met him before. He knows I'm going up.

"Thanks! I said, and walked into the elevator. Some song from a least a century ago was playing, and it was being opera sang, even though the music was country, banjo, to be more specific. Then there was a break and some guy started rapping so off beat It would shun even Kanye West. Wow, I thought. This music REALLY sucks.

Finally, the door opened and I got out, gasping for air. Why? I don't really know, . . . . .

"Zeus! Mom! I need your help!" I cried, running towards the giant building that the Olympians were in at all time because apparently they had nothing better to do. As I approached, all the random beings around me stared at me. Hey, It's not like I don't blame them. I've had quite a week. I DESERVE insanity. Eventually, I reached the top of the stairs, which took FOREVER. I don't know why they choose to put so many steps in front of the building. Probably because it looked good.

I knocked on the giant doors that guarded the entrance to The Giant Room. Hermes opened them.

"Oh, crap! I was hoping you were the delivery dude who was going to deliver my new delivery kit! But, now that I think of it, I am the delivery god, so I would be delivering it so I better go get it s I can deliver it to myself!" He vaporized, leaving nothing to hold the door open, therefore, it closed. Leaving me in the same place I was. My hand raised, and a door closed in my face. Yay.

I knocked again. This time my mother opened the door.

"Yes, dear?" Athena said.

"Um, I need to talk to you guys, . . . . ."

"Come on in."

And so I walked into The Giant Room. All the Olympians were in their places. Except Hermes. And Mom, and Dionysus. But, strangely enough, Hades was there. It seems kind of odd that this is always how the Olympians look whenever anyone comes into The Giant Room. With the exception of Hades that is.

"Well, " Zeus said. "What do you need?"

I took a deep breath. My mother was still standing beside me, but it was still a little nervous-making giving a speech to 11 all-powerful 30 foot tall being staring at you like it would be the most exciting moment in their life to incinerate you.

"Something,. . . . . .odd, is going on at Camp Half Blood." I started, then in all his classiness, Zeus interrupted me.

"Hahahahah!" He burst out laughing. "Do you think we don't know that? They are acting out of character, and furthermore, it's hilarious."

That's when I gt mad. "You think this is all just a joke!" I yelled. "Everyone is doing the last thing they would ever do! And you don't want to do anything about it? What if the last thing someone would do is kill themselves? Huh? What then?"

Zeus looked at me, puzzled. You know, for a guy with such a big brain, he doesn't catch on fast. "Well, why would we stop it?"

Now, to me, it seemed like the answer to that question was blatantly oblivious.

"Because it's wrong! Aphrodite kids don't play basketball! Ares girls don't wear makeup! Hermes sons don't start loan businesses! Percy doesn't act like Smelly Gabe!" At each mention of their name, the gods stood up, and one by one, their eyes got all hazy, then snapped back into focus, like they just now decided to check on their children.

"I think we should at least figure out what is going on!" Aphrodite cried. She seemed to be in shock.

""Immediately!" Ares yelled. "I will not have my daughter acting like a vulnerable, a vulnerable-_Daughter of Aphrodite._" He spit out, like it was the worst thing he could think of to say.

Aphrodite's shock turned to anger before I could say _cheesedoodles._

"OH, YEAH! Well, I will NOT have my daughter flouncing around like the scum of _Ares!"_ She yelled. I had to admit, Scum of Ares was a pretty good insult. I had to remember that for when Clarisse was back to normal.

The two gods/goddesses leaped out of their thrones at each other, only to run into an invisible wall in the middle of the room.

"When did that get there?"A stunned Aphrodite said, lying on her butt in the middle of the room.

"Now, now, none of that." Zeus said. "If you want to maintain a healthy relationship you should be getting along well."

"Ah, yes, since you are the best one in the room to give relationship advice." Hera said, looking bored.

"Well, I_ have_ had the most relationships." Zeus said proudly. Hera rolled her eyes and looked away.

All this time, I stood there, awestruck at how badly the gods got along.

"Excuse me?" I said, "Can we get back to the subject at hand here?"

"Ah, yes, of course." Zeus said. "Well, there is nothing wrong with a little change in attitude, so therefore I can do nothing about it. Case closed."

You know how I said I was mad before? Yeah, well now I was REALLY mad.

"WHAT?" Aphrodite, Ares, Poseidon, Hermes, (When did he get here?) And I yelled.

"You heard me. They are not causing any damage to themselves or others, therefore I don't have to do anything."

"helLOOO? Chiron's Emo! That's about as "Hurting yourself" As you can get!" I yelled.

"This is not natural, brother. We should look into it." Poseidon spoke up. Thank goodness. Maybe Zeus would listen to his second in command.

"Why, isn't attitude natural?"Zeus said.

"Well, yes but,. . ."Poseidon stammered.

"Isn't it also natural for our children to have a little change in attitude as they grow up?"

Okay, that was just WEIRD!

"Look here, Zeus, "I started, then was met with, "The-I'm-Gonna-Throw-Something-Large-Pointy-Dangerous-And-Electric-At-You-Stare".

"Um,. . .Look here, _lord _Zeus." That seemed to please him.

"You have to do something about this, or things will get worse. You just think this is funny and don't want to stop it do you?"

He thought about this for a second. "Well, it is true that this is hilarious, and I don't want to stop it, It is also true that it is not necessarily well, um,. . .necessary."

The Olympians broke into yells, screaming accusations at Zeus. Then they, um,. . .disappeared.

I was in my cabin, alone. Untill my mom materialized next to me.

"Your a brave girl Annabeth. You can get through this. You will have my help too. As I an not ready to let this go so easily. For all we know it could be a plot to take away our allies so we will not stand as strong in a war! But, for now, you must figure this out yourself. Without Zeus's permission we cannot help you, well we aren't supposed to anyway."She said with a wink.

I smiled. "Thanks Mom."

And with that, she too disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Howd you like it? Why don't you tell me? Thank you, goodbye, and cheeseburgers.<strong>

**Until next time,**

**~CrAzY  
><strong>


	8. Annabeth Goes Reporter

**Hello, people! Now, I have taken notice that SOME people have already more or less figured out whats going on. Well, if THOSE people tell ANYONE, then SOMEONE will be DEAD. See what I'm getting at here? Good. Well, I was slightly upset about the small amount of poll votes I had. To those that actually did, You will be receiving a free car of your choice complete with a chipmunk chauffeur. Sorry, It doesn't sing.** _**No refunds.**** Valid for a limited time only. Not guaranteed. fees for chipmunk care not covered. chipmunks provided by, CHIP-A-MUNK inc. CHIP-A-MUNK Is not responsible for any maiming, injuries, or deaths. **_

**Anyway, the point is that you need TO VOTE. Since some of you apparently have problems with this, I have provided instructions.**

**step 1- READ THIS CHAPTER AND THE ONE BEFORE.**

**step 2- Click on my name up there, It'sFun2BCrazy. **

**step 3- SCROLL DOWN YOU IDIOTS!**

**step 4- NO, YOU IDIOTS, SCROLL _UP!_**

**step 5- Click on the poll. For those of you too dumb to read, it says, _What do you think is the coolest band name?_ This might not be the exact wording, but who gives a crap? If any of you do, I will turn you into crap.**

**step 6-VOTE! HOW HARD IS THAT!**

**Okay, enough of that. Now we shall eat a carrot.**

**_munch, munch, munch, . . . . ._ Ehh,. . . .What's up, doc?**

**I shouldn't have put that, I think it's trademarked. Oh, Well!**

**Now, I suppose I should put a chapter down. That is what I usually do,.. . . . . . Well, here you go people. you better like it. I work hard! Own nothing, . . . . . Except everything! Mwahahahahaha!**

* * *

><p>Well, this usually the time when I, Annabeth, discovers some odd thing about a person, and freak out. not this time, Uh,uh. I'm going to follow my mothers advice and figure this out. I decided to go reporter style. You know, go around asking everyone questions, say your doing a report for school? Yeah.<p>

Weather or not they would buy it, I didn't care. I just wanted to know their answers. As you would know if you read the other chapters, I was already in the Athena cabin. I was going to grab a notebook and a pen, so I could go around "Interviewing" people. On the way out, I ran into Malcolm. My second in command brother. Well, he was as good a place to start as any.

"Oh! Malcolm! I need to ask you some-" I started.

"Not now, Annabeth! Troubles and Tribulation is on!" He yelled, brushing past me.

"What?" I said. Troubles and Tribulation was some unrealistic soap opera. We didn't even have a TV! How was he planning on doing this?

"Troubles and Tribulation! Sara as deciding whether to date Matt, and Abby is still in the hospital and is seeing Hunter again already!"

"Repeat, What?" I said, again. I knew this was part of "The Insanity" But it struck me as odd that the last thing Malcolm would do was watch Soap sure enough, he turned on our Smart Board, Set it to TV. (Which I didn't know we had.) And set it to channel 87.

"Well, anyway, Malcolm, can I ask you some-"

"Not now! It's starting!"

"Later?" I asked.

"Commercials." He said.

So, that's how I had to sit through what I had determined by the first five minutes to be the worst soap opera in history.

Here's how it went, . . . . .

* * *

><p><em>Dramatic music plays as an admittedly hot guy walks into a room.<em>

_ "Have you decided, Sara?" He says._

_The camera goes to a skinny, tall version of Drew. (The regular Drew, not Insanity Drew)_

_"Oh, Matt! You know I can't decide! Mother wouldn't allow it! But I can't stand to be away from you!"_

* * *

><p>That was the first time I felt like puking.<p>

"Malcolm, are you sure you want to-"

"Sssshhhhh!"

I sighed. It was clear I would have to sit through more of this hidiosity.

* * *

><p><em>"Then run away with me!" <em>

_The music starts geting more dramatic._

_"I cannot Matt! I cannot leave my sister! Not while she is so sick!"_

_Matt walks over towards her, and sits down on the couch, and brings his hand up to her chin._

_"Then let us enjoy this night together!"_

_Sara sighs, grabs his face and,. . . . ._

* * *

><p>"EWWWW!" I said.<p>

"Oh, no!_ Just no!"_ I yelled.

_"Annabeth!_ Thier just getting to the good part!" Malcolm protested.

"You sick human being!" I yelled at him, but shut up.

* * *

><p><em>The couple start to pull each others clothes off. Never stopping kissing.<em>

_Luckily for me, the scene changes right after Matt loses his shirt._

_A doctor walks into a hospital room._

_He looks sadly at the bed. In it lies a blond girl, asleep._

_He walks over to the bed, leans down and kisses her._

_In the doorway, a dark headed man stands._

_"Dr. Gregory." He says._

_"I don't believe you had any business doing that, to my girlfriend."_

_The docter looks at him, his face blank._

_The man throws himself at the docter, and the screen changes to a commercial._

* * *

><p>"HALELUIAH!" I yelled.<p>

"It's over finally!"

"WOO HOO! YEAH!"

Malocolm didn't share my feelings.

"NO! Don't Leave me like this!" He yelled at a hamburger commercial.

Me? I was kissing the hamburger.

Malcolm sighed.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"What?" I said, still kissing the hamburger. "Oh, yeah!"

"Okay, when did you start watching _This Show_?" I asked, having developed quite a hatered for the show.

"Well, I came in right when Megan broke up with Hunter and-"

"A date, please. A date." I said.

"Well, I think it was about a week ago i saw my first episode."

"Okay, why did you decide to watch it?"I asked. I was trying to hurry. The last thing I wanted was to sit through that again.

"I walked past the Big house and heard a commercial for it. It sounded goo, so I watched an episode, and was hooked."

"Oh, Okay. Thanks Malcolm. Catch ya later." I said and walked out of the cabin, scrippling notes on my notebook.

The Big House, Huh? Dionisus probably was watching a show on the same channel or something. A suble enough hint, but at least it was something.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Drew called from the baskedball court. Her and Will were there already. Werent they just there?"

"How about the basketball game?" Will asked.

"We need an extra player!" Drew joined in.

"No! Not now!" I called. Then thought for a second.

"I would like to ask you a few questions though!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Of course you did! I have other stories, too you know. Anyone read Gone? I've got a story up! Come on people, read em! You know you want to!<strong>

**Until next time,**

**~CrAzY  
><strong>


	9. Grover Goes To The Forgery

**HEYHEYHEYHEYHEY MY PEEPS! WHAT UP! OKay, first things first. Everone has got to read the SECOND SNEAK PEEK FOR THE SON OF NEPTUNE!**

**(several moments of erie silence) **

**You know, the Son Of Neptune?**

****(more several moments of erie silence) ****

****The one by Rick Riordan?****

****(Chorus of "ohhhhs" and "Oh, yeahs")****

****Its on Deviant1 UK 's profile. he has it posted as a story. ****

****.net/u/2885412/Deviant1_UK****

****No it is not a link, that's why it did nothing when you clicked on it. The smartest thing to do would be to copy and paste it into the browser first, add www. fanfiction to it. THE FRONT OF IT.  
><strong>**

**** And to clear up some misconceptions, ****

****Yes, there is a gap between the first SP and the 2nd SP. thats because its from a random part in the book.****

****YES THE OLD LADY IS JUNO HERA WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL HER. She is not just a hippie old lady that Rick Riordan got bored and decided to put in the story.****

****And some hope for Jasper fans, Percy remembers Annabeth. His girlfriend, the love of his life. But Jason remembers no one. Why? Because there was no love of his life back at the Roman camp! Just Piper. YAY! Oh, yes, and I own nothing. Wow, I'm actually disappointed in myself. This authors note is less than 300 words long. How sad. But technically, with every word I type, I get more words! Yay! Now I'm up to 307! I usually get up to 500. Lets see if I can do it, here we go,****

****And now, a commentary from Random famous people.****

****Oprah Winfrey: Hello! I have a network called OWN Which stands for Ostrichs Winning Noodles!****

****(perverts, don't take that the wrong way.)****

****Logan Lerman: Hi. I'm SO hot. Can I get a glass of water too cool me down? Wait, no, thats not possible. I'm too hot to be cool. And too cool to be hot. I'm just that awesome.****

****CrAzY: I'm to 417! just 2 more people!****

****Paris Hilton: OMG. Am I in a website? OMGezez. That is so cool! Oh, this is so totally going on my 16 social website pages. Smile for my $8,000 camera Fifi!" CLICK!****

****CrAzY: (Maiac Laughter) ONE MORE!****

****Charlie Sheen:****

****CrAzY: Wait wait waitwaitwaitwaitwait, What is he doing here? This story is rated K+. He should NOT be here. Don't make me change the rating to T! Well, I'm to 500 so I suppose I will write a chapter about a world gone mad now. (More maniac laughter.)****

* * *

><p>So, Malcolm likes soap operas, huh? Well, that's new. And apparently so does Dionysus. Also new. But I would have to look into that later. right now I had to ask some questions, . . . . . . .<p>

* * *

><p>"What kind of questions? You know we've got a game to play here." Drew said.<p>

"Not too many questioins. Just some about basketball." I said.

"I'm in." Will and Drew said simultainiusly.

See? smart me. I managed to get too "Jocks" to take a quiz. Athena always has a plan. I pulled out my notebook.

"Well, when did you play your first game?"

"When I was two. I won to." Will said without hesitation. No surprise there.

"Drew?"

"I suppose it was yesterday. I was walking past the big house and I saw thas basketball bouncing past. I thought, hey, I wonder where that came from. I went over and picked it up. Will yelled for me to come on over that it was thiers. I did. I tossed it to him. I watched the game for a minute. Daniel had archery and had to leave. They were going to call off the game since it was uneven, and tied. But I stepped in and the game went on!" She said it like it was yesterday. Then again, it was.

"Thanks, guys." I said.

"and the new, . . . . . decor?" i said, guestering to her basketball shorts and t-shirt.

"She found it hard to play in heels." Will said. Then, they cracked up.

They crack up so much its a miracle they don't break.

"Well, guys, I'm gonna, . . ."

They never looked up.

"Go, . . .somewhere else." I stuttered. They didn't seem to care.

Next person.

I walked away.

* * *

><p>On the way to find grover I saw Nico smelling a daisy, Thailia "Rocking out" to Hannah Montana, Bekendorf reading poetry, and a number of things i don't want to describe. But I was GOING to find Grover, and the goat boy would show up sooner or later. And he did. In, the Hephaestus cabin forge? What the crap?<p>

"Grover, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He HATED the forge. Always going on about all the fumes coming out of it, all the precous metal wasted. Maybe he was coming in to yell at the Hephaestus kids? I doubted it. He ussually just gathers up the satyrs and holds up signs outside of the door.

"Oh, hey Annabeth!" He said, trotting over to me and giving me a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He said.

"you know, I was wondering the same thing." I asked him.

"Oh! Oh! Yeah! Annabeth, have you met Johnathan?" He said, pulled a big guy in an apron next to him.

"He. Is working on a project for me." Grover said.

"Wait." I said. "Just gonna be sure here. He, Johnathan, Is working on a project?"

"Yep."

"For you?"

"Yep."

"In the forge?"

"Where else?"

"The forge?"

"yep."

"the one that lets out poisonous gas fumes and wasting the earths precious medals?

"That's the one."

"And your okay with that?"

"Well, . . . . yeah."

"Ooohhhhkaaay." I said. "Well, what exactly, is this project?"

"It's actually not out to the public yet, but as soon as it's done,

The Hephaestus kid, Johnathan, broke in.

"Which it won't be if you don't GET YOUR ARM OFF MY SHOULDER AND LET ME GET BACK TO WORK."

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry, go right ahead." Grover said and lifted his arm off the kids shoulder.

He turned back to me.

"I will make sure that YOU will be the first-"

"You know what, you know what, . . ." I said.

"I don't actually care." I finished up.

"Well, then get outa here! Don't get poisoned by these fumes!" He said, laughing. For A second I thought he as kidding, then I realized he was joking about what I said earlier.

"Not just yet, " I said.

"Are you opposed to asking a few questions?" I asked him.

"No," He said. "Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHA! MY STORY IS ALMOST COMPLEATED! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! review!<strong>

**~CrAzY**


	10. Nico Goes to PlantLand

**I AM SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! SCHOOL STARTED AND I DIDN'T HAVE TIME AND I HAD ISSUES AND I ALWAYS DO BUT NOW ITS 7:56 ON SATURDAY MORNING AND IM GONNA WRITE A FREAKIN AWESOME CHAPTER FOR YOU BECAUSE I FEEL SO BAD AND THERE'S NO SCHOOL BECAUSE IT'S SATURDAY! IT OCCURRED TO ME JUST NOW IT WOULD BE EASIER TO JUST PUT ON THE CAPS LOCK INSTEAD OF PUSHING SHIFT FOR EVERY INDIVIDUAL LETTER. But that just shows MY intelligence. Whats intelligence anyway? And who made it up, that's so STUPID! Sorry, sorry. **

**But, really guys I started another story and focused my small sliver of an attention span on it, which was a bad idea because it didn't do that good anyway. Now I feel so bad because you guys had to go like two, or three or four, . . . . . . MONTHS without reading the awesomeness that lays before you on this page. Go ahead, read it, skip the authors note.**

**You couldn't, could you?**

**Knowing what wonderful things are later on on this page, you couldn't skip the authors note! YAY! **

**By the way, I'm slightly disturbed nobody asked me to update! Except Deviant1UK. YOU ROCK THE BIOSPHERE WE ALL LIVE IN BECAUSE OF GOVERNMENT DECEPTION! Thats Deviant1UK, by the way, so nobody else out there go thinkin' you rock no biosphere cuz yo' don't! Now that, was some serious slang. Well, not truly. Real slan dont got na apostophies cuza apostophies jus aint that gangsta! **

**Dr. Phil escaped a while back by the way. What a shame. Now I have to kidnap another physiological talk show host! What a JOY! No, really, thats my idea of fun. Opera Winfrey, look out.**

**I wrote a depressing story by the way. Wow, that was like the SECOND TIME I've said that so far. I'm on a roll! **

**I'm gonna try to continue this authors note long enough to make it 600 words. My apology gift for being so late. Of course, I cant do a Random Famous Person Commentary, because I did that last chapter, and I can do a lot of other stuff because I did it in other chapters, . . .**

**What? Did you really expect me to list out all the things I can't do? What kind of a loser do you think I am? I remind myself of Phycowits right now, you know from that show? Except I'm not that old and male.**

**Well, Ive already hit 446 word just rambling on randomly, (rambling on randomly! try saying that tree times fast!, rambling on randomly ramblingonrandomly ramblingonrandomly. Okay, well it's not THAT hard, but its harder than saying poop three times fast! pooppooppoop. See how easy that was? I'm writing this in parenthisis! Yay!) but if I ramble long enough, you might get bored and skip the authors not, which is unacceptable.**

**I just need about 100 more words. And I know just how to put them in! A super big stupid disclaimer! I've never made to big of a show over my disclaimer, but not I've brought in some very important people to do it!**

**Percy-You made my act like Smelly Gabe! Of all the people you could have done that to, ME? You maniac!  
><strong>

**Grover-Yeah! Percy would never do that! And I would never step foot in that cursed factory!**

**The Stolls-We would never run a banking service, however, we might run past one and come out with more money than before!**

**CrAzY: Guys, guys, guys, you're here to do the disclaimer! not to cause harm to me physically or mentally!**

**Percy: Actually, we were just gonna stand here and yell at you for the next 600 words, put physical and mental harm sounds good too.**

**CrAzY:Ow! No- Percy if you would just- Ow! Ah that really hurt, . . . Ah, never mind. Does it look like I own PJO? about 700 words by the way, sometimes I amaze myself.**

* * *

><p>"Well, Grover, when did you start uhhh, . . employing Johnathan?<strong>"<strong>

Grover pondered for a second stroking his goatee**.**

"About a week ago, I think. Which means, . . ." He counted up some numbers on his fingers, and asked Johnathan something. Johnathan replied and Grover's eyes about popped out of his head.

"WHAT?" He yelled. "That means we're roughly 6 days off schedule! Johnathan, how many men do you have working on this project?" The way he said it, you would have thought it was a top-secret FBI project or something.

Johnathan shrugged. "Just me."

Grover looked as if he was going to explode. "Why didn't you get helpers!"

Johnathan muttered something about him being the only one stupid enough to do it.

"Well, if that what you think of my project then I think I'll just-"

"GROVER!" I yelled, interrupting the one-sided argument.

"Answer questions first- yell at Johnathan later." I said. Gosh, this was almost as bad as Malcolm's soap opera.

"Fine." He said. Pouting as if I took away his carrot. The nerve.

"Okay, what gave you the idea about your, . . . project?"

"Well, I was walking past the dining hall, on the way to my Save The Whales Foundation meeting, when I saw Dionysus walking past with well, wine in his hand for one, I thought about telling him, but I was afraid I would get disemboweled and decided better of it. Anyway, he was holding a magazine. As he turned the page, I caught a glimpse of an add in it. And I thought, . . . . Well, if I told you more, you would know about The Project, and you would have to sign the secrets act, and I'm pretty sure that-"

For the second time that day, I cut Grover off.

"Okay, that's all I need to know. Thanks, you can go back to yelling at Johnathan now."

"Gladly." He said, and turned around.

I got out of the forgery as fast as I could, not wanting to hear another round of "Yell-at-Johnathan."

* * *

><p>I looked over my notes. I figured I only needed one more persons imput, but who? I couldn't go back to Percy, It was too disturbing. So I did the fist thing that came logially. I decieded to interview the first person who ran into me. Unfortunately, (or fortunately, I can't decide.) That person was Nice, who was in the process of collecting wildflowers and putting them into a pink vase.<p>

Of course, as soon as I ran into him, (This was literally, of course) he dropped his flowers and the vase shattered on the sidewalk.

Nico bent down, cradling a weed of some kind in his hand like it was his dead dog.

"No, no. . ."He murmured.

"Nico, Nico, come back from PLantLand! Nico!" I yelled.

He looked up from the weed.

"I thought I could save it, They were going to pull the weeds, and, and I wanted to save it, I wanted so bad, . . ." He murmured. His gaze went back down to the plant, who was probably wishing nico had just let them weed the stupid garden and let him die by the hands of round-up, rather than dying by the hand of a delusional son of Hades.

"Nico, look, there are more weeds-um, flowers. You can get another vase, just as soon as you answer a few questions for me, . . ."

Nico threw the poor weed to the ground. "It's not about the other flowers!" He yelled. "It's about those! They probably had lovers, maybe children and pets! And you took that away from them! Now thier just, just decompostion material! You killed them! How could you?"

"Technically, I just knocked them to the ground, where they were in the first place, you pulled them up." I said. Only after I was done did I realize what a mistake that was.

Nico looked at his hands as if they were covered in blood.

"No, no, . . I'm a murderer, I killed them. I killed them all, like animals, . . . " You know, Nico was murmurring a lot more nowdays.

"Hate and revenge are the path to the Dark Side Anakin." I said. That seemed to snap him from his trance.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing," I said. "You can go back to you're weeping and murmurring just as soon as you answer a few questions for me, okay?"

Nico sniffled. "I guess so." Then he sat down criss cross applesause on the sidewalk and patted the ground next to him like he wanted me to sit there.

"Uh, Nico?" I said. "Would you mind answering the questions, uh, standing up?"

He nodded yes. I sighed and looked around for anyone who might see me. Then I sat down.

Nico nodded, satisfied.

"Okay," I said. "When did you start, umm, this, uh, . . . fondness for weed- um, flowers?"

Nico pondered this. "A couple days ago." He said. His hand was slowly stroking a weed laying in the dirt beside him. Weird.

"And ummm, . . . Why?" I said. (You know how they say, there's a first for everything? Well, this was the first time I'd ever asked a son of the Death god why he was obsessed with daisys. Turns out, there really is a first for everything. even asking sons of death gods why they became obsessed with daisy's.)

"I was on my way to the big house, and I crossed paths with Dionysus, carrying a bouquet of flowers, and I thought, wow, thats so preety."

Was I the ONLY one who saw, like, 18 things wrong with that sentence?

Didn't think so.

"Just to be clear, you thought the daisy's were pretty, NOT Dionysus?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Oh, GOSH yes." Nico clarified.

I silently thanked whoever was doing this that Nico was not gay.

"And it never crossed your mind that the wine god was carrying daisys was weird?"

"Nope."

I took a deep breath and stood up."Well, I'll be going now I guess. Thank you for your time." I winced at how much I sounded like the Stolls. (In buissness mode, of course.)

Nico made no move to stand up.

"Alright, bye." I said, and started to walk away. I turned around once, and saw Nico stareing at me. I was glad when he was out of sight.

When I got back to my cabin, I collapsed in my bed. A reporters work may never be done, but it certainly is tiring.

* * *

><p><strong>OHMYGOSHIREALLYAMSORRY! I tried to make this chapter extra good for compinsation, but I don't know if it was that good. You could tell me, . . . with a review, . . . Anyway, I'm gonna start to try to update on every weekend. And I think I might do a sequal, but I need you to tell me weather or not to, because I'm not writing a story nobody reads. Thats just stupid. Anyway, It'll be on my poll, so you can answer there or in a review. Again, REALLYSORRY.<strong>

** ~CrAzY**


	11. Annabeth Goes Psychologist

**Yeah, I know I was planning on updating on every Saturday, but hey, I'm a busy girl. Or am I? Really, for all you know I could be lying on my couch every day singing love ballads. What does that have to do with me being a busy girl? How should I know? If your so smart you figure it out! BULLY! Now for the real question, why would I be singing love ballads? To answer this, I refer to my dear friend Myself, who quite famously said, . . ." How should I know?" Seems like a simple sentence, I know, but when said with a Hungarian accent its really quite memorable. Now to reply to the few reviews I had, which I suppose I deserves after not updating for so long. Anyway, . . .**

**By the way, the first time I tried to save this it erased it, so I had to retype it. You see how much trouble I go though for you? Be thankful. Hey, It's almost Thanksgiving too! What a ciwinkiedink. Pronounced:COW-ink-eiee-DINK**

**annabeths not my name but i wish it is~Thanks! Who gets a smiley face, you do! :) It wouldn't let me type your name without spaces by the way, sorry!  
><strong>

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream~Yeah, I know. Sorry!**

**Deviant1UK~If your not gonna use that diamond chainsaw, can I? I need it for something that is, umm, . . utterly, and totally LEGAL. As in NOT ILLEGAL. Yeah, Mmm-Hmm!**

** DitM~I'm speechless too. Sometimes I amaze myself! I amaze myself with the fact that I can be amazed! And that's just downright confuzzleing! Unfortunately, it doesn't amaze me that I can be confuzzled.**

**Anonymous~ Sorry about the Spanish, but I used Google Translator, so blame them. (Hear that Google! Few more mistakes and it'll be the tabloids for you!)**

**Crazy-About-Spelling~Sorry, but I type fast and not very well, so I make mistakes that I am too lazy to fix. Plus, my computers spellcheck has a grudge against me. Don't ask why. Its a long, complicated story that any sane person would avoid hearing. Then again, your crazy about spelling, so you can't be too sane. No offense of course. **

**I'mTheGirlWhoLearnedToFly~OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU YOUR SO AWESOME IT HURTS! Ughhhhh, I hate those stupid logical people! They drive me nuts!**

**Okay, real quick here, I've gotta check my poll, to see if anyone voted, . . .**

**. . . . .**

**Ahh, never mind, I forgot to post it. Well, I feel stupid! Read this chapter and I'll look smart in comparison. **

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of Trials and Tribulations. At first I thought it was just a really REALLY bad nightmare, but I soon realized the terrifying reality. I grabbed my notebook and ran out the door, unfortunately not without catching a glimpse of Gabrella and some doctor making out. IN THE HOSPITAL! That CAN'T be sanitary! Ughhh, . . . ."shudders"<p>

So first thing I saw when I stepped outside was Nico stroking a weed, ahem, "flower", Thalia looking over her Hannah Montana memorabilia, Grover ordering Johnathan around, The Stolls having tea, (They had their pinkys out and everything! Quite impressive really.) And if you don't mind I'd rather not describe what Chiron was doing, just, . . . use your imagination.

I was planning to look over my interviews and see if I could came to a conclusion, but where could I get some peace and quiet? Definitely not my cabin, 3 seconds of Trials and Tribulations was too much. EVER. Percy's cabin, well, I didn't want to go back there until he was sane. And he WOULD be sane. Aphrodite was abandoned with all the girls out playing basketball, but the pink, ughh, . . . to much pink. The Ares cabin was just creepy, what with the blood, and the halfhearted attempts at housekeeping since the Insanity sunk in. I would rather stay away from the Big House, in case Chiron was there, and who knows what Dionysus was doing, speaking of him, I hadn't seen him in a few days, where was he?

Well, anyway, indoors was no good. The strawberry fields were always loud, with the buzzing of bugs and sound of satyrs pipes. The woods? Maybe. If anything, the woods were big, there had to be someplace where I could be alone.

And so it was that I set out for the woods. Most of the nymphs were still sane, surprisingly, but then again they don't come out of the woods often. I did catch a few making out with satyrs though. Awkward.

I found a log conveniently laid on its side, which was surrounded by only sane nymphs, and set to work. The first interview was Malcolms.

* * *

><p><em>INTERVIEWS<br>_

_Name-Malcolm_

_Insanity-Watching an unrealistic soap opera called "Trials and Tribulations."_

_Q-When did you start watching "Trials and Tribulations?"_

_A-"About a week ago, (When Megan broke up with Hunter)"_

_Q-Why did you decide to watch "Trials and Tribulations?"_

_A-"I walked past the Big house and heard a commercial for it. It sounded good, so I watched an episode, and was hooked."_

__Unusual Symptoms-Refused to have interruptions or be disturbed while watching "Trials and Tribulations" Yelled aggressively at hamburger commercial.__

_Name-Drew_

_Insanity-Went from being a total prep from being a jock (WTC?)*_

_Q-When did you play your first game?_

_A-"I suppose it was yesterday. I was walking past the big house and I saw this basketball bouncing past. I thought, hey, I wonder where that came from. I went over and picked it up. Will yelled for me to come on over that it was theirs. I did. I tossed it to him. I watched the game for a minute. Daniel had archery and had to leave. They were going to call off the game since it was uneven, and tied. But I stepped in and the game went on!"  
><em>

_Unusual Symptoms-Laughed uncontrollably at seemingly random moments._

_Name-Grover _

_Insanity-Working in a forge which he previously claimed to be "letting out poisonous gas fumes and wasting the earths precious metals_"

_Q-__What gave you the idea about your project?_

_A-"Well, I was walking past the dining hall, on the way to my Save The Whales Foundation meeting, when I saw Dionysus walking past with well, wine in his hand for one, I thought about telling him, but I was afraid I would get disemboweled and decided better of it. Anyway, he was holding a magazine. As he turned the page, I caught a glimpse of an add in it. And I thought, . . . . Well, if I told you more, you would know about The Project, and you would have to sign the secrets act, and I'm pretty sure that-"_

_Unusual Symptoms- Yelled excessively at employee, Johnathan, seemed to enjoy it._

_Name-Nico_

_Insanity-Becoming obsessed with plants, particularly weeds, which he claimed to be "Flowers"_

_Q-When did you start this fondness for weeds/flowers?_

_A-"I was on my way to the big house, and I crossed paths with Dionysus, carrying a bouquet of flowers, and I thought, wow, that's so pretty."_

_Q-"Just to be clear, you thought the daisy's were pretty, NOT Dionysus?"_

_A-"Oh, GOSH yes." _

_Unusual Symptoms-Murmured repeatedly about his flowers/weeds, may be on the way to the Dark Side._

* * *

><p>Well, those were my interviews. Looking back on it, I wished I'd gone into more detail. But what I had would have to be good. There was no way I was going back there.<p>

The first thing I had to do was look at the symptoms, after all, this was a disease. And the first thing you do with a disease is look at the symptoms, right? Hey, don't look at me, I'm no daughter of Apollo! I want to be an architect not a Psychologist! Hmmph.

Okay, symptoms right? Symptoms.

* * *

><p>Malcolm-Refused to have interruptions or be disturbed while watching "Trials and Tribulations" Yelled aggressively at hamburger commercial<p>

Drew-Laughed uncontrollably at seemingly random moments.

Grover- Yelled excessively at employee, Johnathan, seemed to enjoy it.

Nico-Murmured repeatedly about his flowers/weeds, may be on the way to the Dark Side.

* * *

><p>They all had something to with vocalization. Yelling, laughing murmuring, . . . . But who ever heard of a disease spread by talking? And I'd heard pleanty of Insane people talking, why wasn't I infected?<p>

So, symptoms weren't very helpful. Maybe I should look at the Why.

* * *

><p>Malcolm-Walked past Big house and heard commercial for it.<p>

Drew-Saw basketball bouncing past the Big House.

Grover-Saw ad in Dionysus's magazine.

Nico-Saw Dionysus carrying daisies.

* * *

><p>The first two had something to do with the Big House, the others with Dionysus, then again Dionysus lives in the Big House, so, . . . All of this has something to do with Dionysus!<p>

I knew what I had to do, I was going to have to get the ultimate inside report.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you like them apples! Little quiz for you, what EXACTLY has Annabeth discovered? I really put up the poll this time, so vote! Or just leave a review. Either one is accepted with grace and maturity. Anyway, love all of you, and sorry for my sloppy updating skills!<strong>

***-What The Crap. This story is K+ remember!  
><strong>

**~CrAzY**


	12. Annabeth Goes Making up Bad Ideas

**Okay, now, my sister wants me to watch a video on the Roman Decimation. HORRIBLE HISTORIES. (Surprisingly good videos. Oh, why do the British get everything? I take that back. We get, . . .uhh, well I don't have an example thought up, but I'm sure we get something that British don't get!) Will I? (Watch the video that is, as it's possible you've forgotten after that little not thingy in parenthesis. Like this one!) Yes, Unfortunately, chances are that I probably will. OH! I have no life, . . . **

**BUT**

**You guys do, and I basically, mostly completely, all-but writing-hiatus-on-the-summary, ABANDONED this story. You know what happens to animals that get abandoned on the side of the road? They don't get LOVE thats what! Although I fail to see how that relates to the me-abandoning-this-story argument, it's sad. GO APOPT A SAD LITTLE PUPPY, GUYS! THEY NEED LOVE! Of course, I understand you guys need love, so I'm still terribly sorry for NOT updating. In fact, If you guys will leave me reviews, telling me to do something in retaliation (Oohh, big word! I feel smart!) for updating in, let's see, never, then I shall do it! I shall, I shall, I shall. . . . . . SHALL! What a funny word, . . . . I said queer once at the dinner table, and I got laughed at. Laughed at! THey said nobody used that word since the 18th century. 'Cept me apparently.**

**OKAY**

**So, my plan for this story. I'm on spring break, so I should be able to make this update, then hopefully another. I know I make these promises and I don't keep them and you are like I HATE YOU and I'm like SORRY and then she was all like, . . . wait, what? Never mind. Anyway, I'll make an update or two, you guys will hopefully get me up to a hundred reviews, I'll do a dance somewhere in public and get stared at by senior citizens, and everythings unicorns and bunny's, right?**

**WRONG!**

**I'll do a SEQUEL! And you guys will be like, Yayyyyyyyy! And me? I'll probably be at home watching Horrible Histories on YouTube. OH MY GOOOSH. I'm a loser. (face-keyboards) Nothing new, actually. WEll, you guys have been waiting for FOREVER and FOREVER and FOREVER and FOREVER and IT'S A LONG TIME OKAY! So, I'm just gonna write the chapter, th thing you were all really looking for hen you clicked on this link. Cheerio! Yes, even to you BRitish people who get everything! Except, . . . something. OH I'LL THINK OF IT LATER! DON'T PRESSURE ME! READ THE CHAPTER ALL READY DON'T YOU HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO! Oh, my gosh I hurt your feelings, and after I went and took forever to update and OH you must hate me! **

**Just read the chapter. Read and review, guys. Read and review. It's therapeutic.**

* * *

><p>As soon as the idea entered my mind, the little common sense minions in my brain had a heart attack.<p>

Not literally of course, that would be weird. Imagine, several heart attacks, in my BRAIN. Ironic, much? Thats like having a stroke in my heart. HA! Okay, thats not really funny.

But seriously, Mr. D is the god of freakin' insanity. Honestly I don't know how I didn't figure it out sooner. I mean, the facts: Mr. D is stuck in a camp that he hates being in, he's banned from alcohol, his one love, He's starved from boredom! And what's more entertaining to the god of cough-insanity-cough then watching the kids he hates go insane!

And as our president George Lincoln so famously said~ The wine dude is causing the insanity!

Oh, my crap. I'm really losing it. We never had a president named George Lincoln, and I'm reasonably sure that NOBODY has ever said that.

Back to the point.

If I confront Mr. D, he could just make me go insane. Insane-R that is. So why go to him? I'd basically be like, "Hey, D-man! I'm normal, make me not!" Of course, he would insane me anyway if I called him D-man anyway. So, . . .bad plan. The gods? I already went to them, and if you time travel (*snort* Time travel, 'cause thats possible. Haha! TIME travel! Traveling through TIME! So theoretically impossible, I mean space time continuum, and-SLAP ME NOW SLAP ME NOE SLAP ME NOW. That's better. I HAVE to focus! Have, . . .haVE, . . .HAve, . . . . funny word.) back a few chapters, you will see that the gods did me about this much help, . . . . YEP! you guessed it! NoNe. Hehe, when you write it like that, it looks like no nee. Or No Knee, wonder what it would be like to have no knees. Like a penguin.

Oh, It must really be getting to me now. I have to do something. But what?

_Options list:_(so convenient to have a notebook with me at all times.)

_~Go to gods._ Huh uh, big cross out no-no bad idea, . . . idea.

_~Confront Wine Dude._ Nah, thats just stupid. All he'd do is make me nuts, then the world goes to Hades.

_~Wait 40 years or so till Mr. D is free to leave._ Okay, I would be forced to kill myself if I was stuck in this world for 40 years.

_~Sit here writing bad ideas on this notebook until we all die as crazy senior citizens._ Do I really need to comment on this idea? I need to get moving! So why again am I STILL SITTING HERE!

I stand up. Now, a better question, which way to go?

Somewhere in the world, eating a taco and reclining in a recliner, Janus is laughing his indecisive butt off. At MY indecisive butt.

Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is so short it's almost a teaser, and I didn't actually accomplish anything, just rambled on randomly! Whoa, major flashback.<strong>

**Anyway, I truthfully don't know what to have Annabeth do after this! So PLEASE leave your ideas in your reviews!**

**Again, SORRRRRRRRRY!**

**Oh, and If I get my 100th review for this chapter, then Ill do something super special for the reviewer. A one-shot, a chapter with their ideas, anything. Folks, this is a bad time to review anonymously.**

**Love you all, Sorry to you all, watch Horrible Histories, drive a Prius, Own a large Star Trek collection, and, most importantly, ignore EVERYTHING I SAY. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**love ya!**

**~CrAzY**


	13. Athena Goes XMen

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure i said some REASONABLE, _shudders_, stuff in the last chap about what I would do in this chapter. However, it is currently 6:41 am, and guess what? I am _still lazy_!**

**I know, shocker, right?**

**So since I'm so lazy to go and check and find out what stuff I said, just forget that I said anything at all, which most of you probably already did, and whatever you do, DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT. No. I'm serious, you could damage your eyesight.**

**Anywhowhatwhenwhere, I apologize for the inconvenience, and welcome to Walmart.**

**Is that trademarked? Probably. Who cARES? ITS NOT THE FIRST THING IVE BROKE COPYRIGHT LAWS ON. Wait, was that in caps lock? CRAP! I said, which was populously in caps lock! Oh, come on! Spell check, IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU I HATE SPELLCHECK AND ALL OF ITS DESCENDANTS AND 3RD COUSINS, A CURSE ON YOU , . . . . . . . .**

**She said ominously. (- I'm expanding my vocabulary, see?)**

**Okay, so contrary to popular belief, I did NOT just have a tantrum for no reason. Seriously, did you notice the populously up there? It's supposed to be purposely, but spellcheck hates my intestines, so noooooooooooo, . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**So launch into paragraph where I apologize and make excuses profusely on the account of my late updates.**

**I'm ! I know I was all, "spring break, blahblahblah, update, blahblahblah," But, in real life I was like, "spring break, blahblahblah, NOT update, blahblahblah,"**

**So I apologize.**

**Profusely.**

**With all my heart.**

**I'M ALL OUT OF LOVE! I'M SO LOST WITHOOOUT YOU!**

**Sorry.**

**Welp! (Yes, I meant to do that.) You've waited long enough! Here is the, uhh, _place # here because I forgot what chapter it is, and as we have previously established, am too lazy too look it up._, installment of What Happens When Camp Half Blood Goes Crazy!**

* * *

><p>I'm sure some of you were wondering why I had resolved to sitting on the log doing nothing. Wait, I<em> was<em> sitting on a log, wasn't I?

Sigh, CRAZY! STOP BEING LAZY AND GO BACK TO CHECK WHAT I WAS SEATED ON!

**Okay, okay, geez, **_**pushy.**_

_**. . . . . .**_

**Yes, Annabeth you were sitting on a log. Happy now!**

Yes, very. As I was saying, I discovered why I was just sitting on a log.

I was glued to it.

Okay, so you know how I said crap in the last chapter? Yeah, well, I just discovered a whole new level of CRAP.

I tried standing up, but ended up falling down, then rolling backwards with the log, so I was then lying on my back, and sitting, _glued,_ on a log.

How does that even _work?_

I was SO glad nobody could see me.

So I'm sitting/laying here, and my far-too-logical mind comes up with the inevitable conclusion. Removal. of. the. pants. So, in short, if I wanted to get out of here to save Camp Half Blood, I had to take my pants off.

Simple, right? WRONG! My fatal flaw is pride, do you even know how hard it is too keep an air of pride walking around camp in your underwear? Gosh, I hope you don't know, 'cause that would be, to say the least, weird. Of course, here at camp lately we have reached a whole new level of weird. Hey! New levels of weird, new levels of crap, I'm on a roll!

Oh, man. I was stalling now. I REALLY didn't want to take off my pants.

I took a deep breath.

Took my knife out of my belt and sat it on the forest floor beside me

Unbuttoned my jeans.

REbuttoned my jeans.

RE-UNbuttoned my jeans.

And squirmed out of my pants.

I gathered up my things from the ground and set off with as much dignity as I could muster. (Not much.)

Set off to, where?

Why, my mom, of course! The Athena in me was too proud to ask for help, but lets face it. I was sane, but pants-less, alone in a world of crazy people. Great! all I need now is a shopping cart to push around back alleys!

I decided to NOT go to Olympus, because, well, I'm not wearing pants. I mean, its hard to stand in a room of 30 foot tall beings fully clothed. It's just impossible to do it without pants!

So how too contact my mom? Lets go for the simple approach.

_Hey, mom? I, . . . need some help. And now would be-WHOA!_

The last part was because she had appeared in front of me in a poof of gray smoke. I mean, really, mom? Really?_  
><em>

"Uhh, hey Mom." I said nervously. I was, . . . kind of weirded out by her appearance. She was wearing a skin tight black and yellow suit.

"Hello, Annabeth. You require assistance?" She smiles at me in that kind of imbetterthanyou way.

"Umm, yeah. I need to talk to Mr. D, but if I go near him, he'll just make me go insane, wouldn't he?"

"Yes!" Athena replies cheerfully. "He will most defiantly make you loose your mind."

"Welllllllll, yeah." I droned. Do you guys have this much trouble talking to your moms? "Do you think you could help me with that?"

"Oh, yes! Of course!" She pulls out this helmet from behind her back. its round and shiny, and had guards coming out over where the cheekbones would be. I recognized it.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Yeeeeesss?"

"Is this Magneto's helmet from X-Men?" I'm almost afraid to hear the answer.

"YES! I'm so glad you noticed! Just put it on, and it blocks Dionysus from changing any of your thoughts! Just like it did for Magneto and Professor X!" She seems VERY excited, almost too excited, . . . . .

I put on the helmet reluctantly, which Mom claps at. I am immediately suspicious.

"Mom, . . ." I ask slowly. She turns to me but says nothing.

"Have you been around Mr. D lately?"

"Yes!" She says. She has been saying that a lot lately. "We watched X-Men First Class just now!"

"Ohhhhhh, " I said. That explains a lot.

"Well, thanks for the helmet, I'll be going now." I brush past her, heading in the direction of the Big House.

"Oh, and Annabeth?" I cringe and turn around.

"Why are you not wearing pants?"

Drat.

She noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>UNEXPECTED PLOT TWIST! whoohoo! Now THATS progress, people. Let me know what you thought. <strong>

**I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH!**

**~CrAzY**


	14. Mr D Goes Priceline Negotiator

**Sup? I updated, sweet, huh? I think so. Sooooo, . . . . . **

**This is getting awkward. **

**...**

**. . . .**

**SO! I appreciate the reviews. Very nice, very nice. **

**RANDOM~I looked up "ninjas" on Thesaurus dot com, and it came up, Ninjas cannot be found. Well played, ninjas, well played.**

**Oh my gosh! It's never been this hard to make up crap to put here before. What have you done to me?**

**I would suggest that updating frequently is the cause of my problem. But I won't because that statement would most likely result in the herd of wild chipmunk currently residing in the antelope tree UNDER MY BED.**

**WhAt? And they say I'm crazy.**

**They, you know, those guys that have been following me, I've been trying to ditch them all day!**

**11.8 points for whoever got that reference.**

**Well, . . . .**

**STORY TIME!**

* * *

><p>Recap. I am currently pantsless. (Which according to spellcheck, is not, in fact, a word. I beg to differ.) I am also currently wearing Magneto's helmet.<p>

I'm not explaining. If you want to know, go back a chapter. I'm not going back to that dark place, . . . .

Instead, I'm going to the Big House! Where a crazed god lays in wait, uhh, waiting! Yes! Waiting for me to fall into his trap so he can grasp my mind and make it rational no longer! Much better, right?

Meh.

I wish I had Percy by my side, walking next to me, accompanying me on my mission to save Camp Half Blood.

Then again, I also wish I had pants.

I passed the strawberry fields, full of satyrs who had suddenly got the courage to hit on Aphrodite girls who were, . . . flirting back?

I said it before, I'll say it again. Meh. Nothing would surprise me now, after the horrors I've seen, . . . .

I passed the volleyball court, which was being used as a sandbox by some of Ares kids. I'm serious, they were making sandcastles and everything. Was that, a, . . . unicorn? Yes. Yes, it was. I realized I was just standing there. I needed to get a move-on! The camp would never be saved at this pace! I swallowed my delusions and marched myself to the front door of the big house.

Should I knock? Nah. I give the door a little poke, and it actually _fell of the_ _hinges._ Well, I know a welcome when I see one, so I stroll right in. _  
><em>

Some screamo music blares from the general direction of Chiron's office. I spin on my heels and head on the general direction of NOT Chiron's office.

I casually stroll through the halls for a while, until I come to one of the doors that just _feels_ right. The Mr. D plaque on the door was helpful too. I push the door open, and I was in no way prepared for what came next.

A desk, made of some fancy type of wood that I knew, but couldn't be bothered to think of right then, sat in the middle of the room. Behind it sat one of those really big leather chairs that the business executives sit around eating cheetos in.

Suddenly, the chair spins around to reveal a man in a suit.

I immediately turned sideways, bending my knees, and holding my hands out in karate chop position, ready to go all ninja on him if he sang,_ PRICE-LINE NEGOTIATOR!_

Fortunately, no words of Price-lines, or Negotiations crossed his lips.

However, a maniacal laugh did.

"Mwahahaha, . . . " Mr. D said. Or, . . . . Laughed.

"I know what you've done to the camp, and I'm here to stop you!" I said, trying to come off as confident and cliche as possible.

Mr. D looks at me.

For a long time.

"What!" I snap. He was freaking me out, okay?

"I'm making you lose your mind. . . ." He says, appearing to be in some kind of a trance.

"Oh yeah!" I say. "That, I have taken care of." I stand up straight and point to my helmet.

Mr. D's eyes go wide, and he gasp.

"No! this can't be!"

"Oh heck yesh." I say.

"Yesh?" Mr. D questions.

"Yes. I mean yes. I misspoke, okay?"

"Uhh, yeah." He says. "Thats okay. I see my hypnosis on Athena wasn't effective enough."

I'm confused. Nothing new.

"Um, YEAH. It was. Did you even _pay attention_ to the movie?" I think not, because, umm, . . . . Magnetos helmet? HelLOOO?

Mr. D looks embarrassed. "Well, not really."

"Dude, that is just shameful."

"Enough!" Mr. D shoots up, his chair rolling behind him.

"Your changing the subject!" He says, his face turning a funny shade of pink.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Your doing it again!"

Awkward silence.

"Okay, so do you think you could change the camp back to normal?" Crude, but to the point.

Suddenly, Mr. D is a whiny kid.

"Noooooooooooo. I don't waaaaant tooooo!"

"Uhh, why not?" I say, not sure how to respond.

"'Cause it's so boooooorrrriiiiinnnnngggggg."

"Seriously?" I hiss, suddenly mad. I hadn't been traumatized by the insanity of my friends, gone through all of this research, _walked around camp pantsless,_ (it's a word, I swear it is.) just to be refused by a _whiny, annoying, stupid, god!_

_"THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?" _I screech out, very undignified.

"I didn't go through all this schnitzel for nothing! If you're bored, buy a darn board game! Torture some satyrs! But. Leave. My. Camp. ALONE."

Right then, Dionysus did the last thing I ever expected him too.

Okay, so thats not entirely true, because the last thing I expected him to do was sprout wings and a tutu, then proceed to skip around singing Hannah Montana, which, thank goodness, he did not do.

However, he did burst into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>What is that, my first ever cliffhanger! Whoohoo! Well, you know the drill. Review, blah, blah, blah.<strong>

**I love you! **

**~CrAzY**


	15. Mr D Goes Playdate

**Oh, my holy crap. An update! GASP in SHOCK! Sooooooooooooooooooooo, (I totally did that last chapter.)**

**I honestly feel really bad about that mass murder I did the other week. I mean, it was pretty clean, no blood, bodies everywhere though.**

**You guys know I'm talking about gnats, right? **

**Welp! You do now! My house is INFESTED with gnats. I like to go around with a vacuum pretending I'm a serial killer. **

**DIE, GNATS! DIE!**

**Okay, soooo I'm sorry about not updating recently especially after a cliffhanger, . . .**

**Oooh, I'm bad.**

**READ, my minions!**

* * *

><p>Did you know Dionysus cries tears of wine? Because he does. Red wine. REALLY freaked me out at first, because I thought he was crying blood.<p>

Dionysus collapsed into his Priceline Negotiator chair, which offered up an undignified squeak as he twirled it. (Yeah, I'm one to talk about dignity. Read the last chapter, losers.)

"I'm just so, " Sniff. "_bored_ here and Chiron never wants to do _anything_ with me." He pauses to wipe his wine tears away. I pull a handkerchief conveniently out of my helmet, (Who knew Magneto got colds?) and hand it to him.

"Hmm, " I say, carefully considering my options. Should I attack him while he's weak? Yes, I should.

I grab a random snow globe out of thin air and throw it at him. It shatters on impact, leaving Dionysus with soaked hair and a shocked expression.

"Why would you _DO_ that?" He cries and sobs harder, actually curling up in his chair. For a second, I feel bad. The poor guy looks like a baby, curled up in the too-big chair, sobbing with his head in his hands.

Of course, the tears that look like blood kill the image a little, but still.

Now I REALLY feel bad, I mean, here I am, the meanie who threw a snow globe at a guy who was already crying, wasn't going to hurt me, . . . need I go on?

Really makes you feel good about yourself doesn't it?

I sigh.

"Look, Mr. D, I-"

Oh, this sucks.

"I'm sorry. But this doesn't change anything! You still have to change the camp back to normal! Just- stop crying. It's, . . . undignified."

He looks up, his face stained with tears, which makes him look like a vampire in his case. He gives me an incredulous look, like, _really_?

"And you're one to talk about dignity?" He asks, his voice suddenly cleared of all traces of sobs.

I stand up straight, with my hands on my hips, no doubt looking fabulous in my magneto helmet and panties.

"Yes." I say. "Yes, I am. I'm not the one curled up in his freakishly large chair crying because he was _bored."_

"Well, no." Mr. D says, pushing himself upright in his chair. "But you are the one in a Magneto helmet without pants."

"Pantsless." I correct immediately.

Eyebrows are raised.

Awkward silence ensues.

"Are you going to change the camp back to normal or not?" I explode, my arms falling limp by my side.

"Probably," He muses. Then, after a second, a grudging "Yes."

"Whoohoo!" I cried, flinging my arms into the air, because it's not like I have any dignity to lose.

"_BUT_."

"Awwww." I say, my arms falling back down.

Mr. D looks at me, very seriously.

"You have to play with me."

"_Play_ with you?" I say. "Seriously?"

He looks offended. "Yes! Seriously! I'm bored! You have to get the campers to agree to play _one game_ of volleyball with me. Chiron too."

I think about it.

"And if we do, you'll give back the sanity?"

He sighs. "Yeah, I guess." He forces out, fiddling with a pen in his hands.

I cheer for a little bit, then walk out to meet my _sane_ friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think, guys? Short, I know, but at least I updated. I don't own PJO, or Priceline Negotiator.<strong>

**~CrAzY**


End file.
